The Salvatore Girl
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Stefan and Damon find themselves 165 years with out their sister, and they blame themselves for her death, but that fateful night she didn't really die..she turned..finding herself a vampire. Jeremy/OC
1. Prologue

**THE SALVATORE GIRL. **

**Prologue. **

**The Boarding house: November 6th 1864.**

_Damon Salvatore ran through the garden, with Stefan and Miss Katherine Peirce. Both my brothers had no interest in me anymore. It hurt to see that they were more interested in a woman who had only been here a three weeks then they were me. Their own Sister._

_"Arianna?" My father's voice shouted. _  
_"yes Father? " I asked._

_"Come here Darling please"_

_I fixed my long brown curls and sorted my dark grey dress. I walked into the front room._

_"Yes Father?" I asked._

_"I want you to go put these at your mother's graves" He handed me flowers, he knew I loved going walks of course, but I hated going to my mothers's grave. "Don't be too long now"_

_"I wont be " I said. I walked past him and out the front door. My brothers and Miss Katherine stopped and stared._

_"Where are you headed Arianna" Stefan's voice asked._

_I ignored him and kept walking._

_"Arianna?" Damon ordered. I stopped and turned._

_"Not that its any of your buisness,and not that you care, but Im going for a long walk" I said and turned and kept walking again._

_They kept talking to me but as soon as I left the garden I smiled. It was nice, if even for a few moments they acknowledged me._

_"Hello Mother" I said. I knelt down and sorted the flowers._

_I had no idea how long I was actually at the grave for until I realised it was nearing dark. Father must've been worried. I turned and walked back towards the boarding house._

_As I walked to the house, I saw both Stefan and Damon along with Katherine, wonder around the garden. I rolled my eyes._

_"Father is very worried about you Arianna" Damon said, still not looking at me._

_"Yes well Father would be" I said. _

_Now his eyes were on me. I could only see him from the corner of my eyes. As I noticed all eyes were on me._

_"Dont you have something better to do than stare at me" I snapped. Their eyes went wide, Katherine seemed to be sympathetic._

_"Why the Sympathetic look miss Katherine?" I asked. _  
_"Oh, Im sorry I didnt mean t-"_

_"You dont need to apologize to her Katherine" Stefan said. Damon nodded in agreement. I laughed._

_"Seems so...I dont need any apologise, from ANY of you" I said and walked into the house. I knew exsactly what was going on here. She was playing them both. They both loved her. But she didnt love them..._

_"Where have you been Arianna?" My father's italian voice boomed._

_"Sorry Father, I didnt mean to take so long"_

_"Its late you should sleep"_

_"Goodnight Father"_

_"Goodnight Arianna"_

_I walked up to my room, and shut the door. I went over to the widnow ledge and looked up at the night sky, the stars shining and twinkling in the sky and then I looked down, and watched my brothers walk Katherine back to the small cottage just down from ours._

_I seen the boys walk back, they looked up at me waved. I pouted and slammed the widnow shut and the snapped the curtians shut._

_I knew they understood why I was upset with them._

**_November 6th 1864._**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_My brothers are more interested in some girl they barely know. Im thier sister, it hurts too see how much they actually aknowlege me. I dont entirely understand men and never will, I just looked over at my window and I can see a faint light. It'll be Stefan or Damon going to see miss Katherine. They think I dont know what they get upto, but Father will find out soon enough. He'll find out about their trechory, not so much Damon because hes such an idiot anyway. But Stefan on the other hand is more trechours than ever, ever since Damon came back and Miss Katherine came here, he's been different. I Love both my brothers but they dont seem to Love me anymore. Well, as long as Katherine is here they wont and I assume it will always be that way. I see it as they will need me long before I need them, but I will always love my brothers. Aways and Forever more than they will ever know._**

**_Sincerley, Arianna._**

_23rd November 1864_

_10.42 pm_

_Katherine was a Vampire, whilest my father tried to figure out who it was committing these murders, I was close to telling him, but Stefan and Damon had made me promise, I loved them but they had no right putting the weight of the world on my shoulder's._

_I walked around my room, my long lilac dress trailing behined me. It was my Father who entered. _  
_"Arianna do you have something to tell me?" He asked._

_"No father of course not" I said my eyes widening._

_"I want you to go get Miss Katherine, Damon and Stefan"_

_"Of course father." I said._

_I walked out towards the maze. Thats where they were I could hear them. I turned the corner and all three stopped short. I glared at them._

_"Father needs you" I said and went to turn away. _

_"Arianna, please you must forgive your brothers, family means the whole world..."Katherine began. I snapped, I couldnt take it anymore._

_"Oh really MISS KATHERINE?" I snarled " As far as I can see my DEAR brothers are more interested in some VAMPIR than they are in their own sister" I growled. She looked taken back."Father needs you all in the front room, as quick as possible" I said and turned on my heels._

_"Arianna?" A voice shouted. It was Damon, all three were behined me. I didnt go back to the house. I went to the Wickery Bridge. I sighed, it was so peaceful although the air was hot._

_"Hello Miss Salvatore" I turned to see a boy, his eyes...his horrid face, it then hit me. He was a vampire. Like Katherine._

_"No!" I screamed. But it was too late, he bit into his arm and sped to my side, he placed his arm into my mouth as I struggled against him, even though I knew there was no use. He then placed his hands to the side of my neck ._

_I heard it before I felt it...the sickening sound of the snap and then for a minute all I could feel was pain and then everything went black._

_Damon's POV_

_Father had wanted Arianna in the front room aswell, but she had gone towards the wickery bridge. I ran towards it, Stefan not far behined me._

_"NO!" A scream echoed._

_I stopped short to look at Stefan, who had stopped aswell behined me, we looked at each other before breaking into a run again._

_I got there before Stefan and as I did I sawh a boy standing before my sister and the next thing he did ripped me apart, he snapped her neck. He shoved her into the water and looked over, he was like Katherine._

_His face was the same twisted way as hers when she was hungry._

_"NO!" I roared. I ran over and jamp into the water. I grabbed my sixteen year old sister and lifted her up into my arms._

_"Oh come on, Arianna dont do this to us now please! STEFAN!" I roared. Stefan jamp in the water next to me._

_Tears buliding in his eyes as he realised what had happened, father then appeared, and not too far behined was Katherine, she gasped at the sight and turned away...Arianna was gone and there was nothing we could do about it..._


	2. One

**Thanks BloodMoonWanes for your review...I'll try and make it good for you...I can't say it's going to be the best because it probably wont be but I'll try my best for you guys.**

**There's a pic up of Arianna that I've based her on :)**

**This chapter may be a bit short but I've been studying for my exam.**

**Anyway Here's Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1**

Elena sat on the couch with Stefan in the boarding house, Damon appeared and sat on the other couch across from them, sighing as he did, Stefan caught the look on his face which was a low glower.

"Whats wrong Damon?" Elena asked.

"Nothing" He stated.

Stefan didn't understand either "Damon , something is bothering you"

"Stefan...what's the date?"

"23rd Nov...ember" Stefan said realising. "oh"

"What?" Elena asked.

"23rd of November was the day our friend died" Damon said.

"Oh...Im sorry to hear that"

"Damon isn't telling the full story.." Stefan said.

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't our friend" Stefan said "She was our sister"

"You guy's had a sister?"

"Yeah...Arianna, she was 16 when she died"

"Oh...gosh I didn't even know you guys had a sister"

"Nobody knows"

"Oh..." Elena said. "Im sorry"

"For what?" Stefan asked.

"I..dont know"

"It's not your fault...you weren't even born...it was just that me and Damon weren't exsactly the best brothers before she died"

"How did she die?" Elena asked.

"Vampire..broke her neck..killed her"

"Oh..."

"Hold on" Stefan said standing up and vanishing, he was back within minutes and handed her a photgraph, of them both, and a young girl in the middle of them. They were all smiling happily.

"She's...beautiful"

"Can we do something...rather than sit here and mope?" Damon asked.

"Why don't we go to the grill?" Elena asked.

"Sounds like an Idea" Stefan said, walking out with Elena and Damon.

When they got to the grill, there was all the people they recognised, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and even Jeremy.

Jeremy was sitting alone, so Elena told the brother's she'd be two minutes but they followed her anyway.  
"Hey Jer"

"Hey Elena, Stefan, Damon"

"Jeremy" Stefan said.

"Kid" Damon nodded and looked around.

"Why are you sitting yourself? "

"I'm not sitting myself"

Elena looked at him confused "Jeremy...theres no one else here"

"She said she'd be back in a minute"

"Who did?" Stefan asked.

"She didn't tell me her name"

"You picking up random chicks at 16...WOW" Damon said with a smirk.

"No...I banged into her outside as we were coming in...and we started talking"

"And she didn't tell you her name?"

"Nope"

"What did she look like?" Damon asked.

"Long brown hair...brown eyes...she was pale though...that much stood out"

"What...because she was pale?"

"Yeah...I think it might just have been the lighting or something but she was like you two" Jeremy said raising his eyebrows.

"You think maybe she's a vampire?" Stefan whispered.

Jeremy looked around trying to see if he could find her...but there was no sign of her.

"Maybe...but I don't know...I couldn't tell there are actually people out there who are just naturally pale" Jeremy said.

The three of them nodded and agreed with Jeremy.

After a few hours, Stefan took Elena home and then got in the car with Stefan.

He looked over at his brother, who he rarely got on with but felt the same pain. They drove back to the boarding house in silence and went to walk in, seeing the door lying ajar. The ran into the house and a smell of rose and lemon hit there nostrils.

"Who's here" Damon growled.

"Still a huffy little boy then I see" A light voice said. Both brother's turned to the hallway.

A small petite figure standing, her arms folded, her long brown hair bounced as she moved into the light. Both brother's stood gobsmacked, not sure what to say.

"Arianna?" Stefan stuttered out.

"You look surprised Stefan...there's been too many times you've almost run into me over the past 165 years..you too Damon"

Damon didn't want to take his eyes away, in fear that if he did she would be gone.

"How are you even alive...I held you as you died"

"Now that...is bullshit...I was dead before I hit the water" She said moving towards them, but stopping just a few feet away.

"How...are you alive?"

"Well...thats a story Im not willing to share..so if you dont mind" She said going to turn.

"You can't just turn up and then leave again!" Damon growled.

"I wasn't planning on leaving...well not yet anyway"

"What?"

"Im here for something that belongs to me..."

"Whats that?" Stefan asked.

She looked over at Damon raising her eyebrows, Damon knew exsactly what she was talking about.

"What?" Stefan asked.

Damon pulled out from under his jumper and quickly showed it to Stefan before holding it tightly in his hand.  
"My Necklace..." She put her hand out and waited.

Damon reluctantly placed it in the palm of her hand and she qucikly pulled away.

"Tell us how you're alive"

"Before that boy...broke my neck..,He fed me vampire blood...so when he broke my neck, I died ad turned...and now here I am"

"Why didn't you come get us?" Damon demanded.

Arianna raised her eyebrows again "Let me think about that...oh um maybe because I didn't want to"

Damon glared at her, happy in more ways than one to see that she was alive, but it angered him because she hadn't come to get them.

"It was you in the grill with Jeremy..wasn't it?" Stefan asked.

"He seemed interesting...soon as he said the Name Gilbert..nothing like any of them obviously but..oh well"

"You aren't going to..."  
"What kill him?" She asked coldly "Please Stefan...I can control myself"

"is that all you came for?"

"No...Unfortunelty it wasn't"

"Then what?" Damon asked.

"Thats for me to know"

"And us to find out?"

"No...it's nothing to do with you"

"I think you'll find that it is" Damon said.

"How so Dear Damon?"

"You're OUR sister"

"Oh..I didnt think of it like that...but neither did you for the weeks leading upto my death..huh..Karama's a bitch" She said. She turned going to walk away.

"Arianna...we're sorry" Stefan said.

She turned back to stare at them, sadness in her eyes.

"Me too"

And she was gone leaving both Salvatore's wondering if that was the last they had seen of her...


	3. Two

**Dont worry I plan on making Arianna close with both Stefan and Damon..but I plan on making her alot closer with Damon.**

**Thanks for your review The Origonal Bitch and all the people that have surscribed to my story :) It makes me happy knowing you enjoy it.**

**Don't get confused because Im going to start calling her Ari.**

**It's set in season 2 but Arianna knows more about the Doppleganger than anyone else. (She done her research) It doesn't follow the plot what so ever...just making it up. There will be somethings from the show in it.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2...alot more Ari.**

**Chapter 2.**

She walked along the dark alleyway, thinking of what had just happened with her brothers. She sighed slightly, knowing that the wall she'd built over the last 165 years wasn't going to last any longer if she stayed in town...but she had to stay. People were in danger, especially The Gilberts.

Vampire's were coming, and with the research that Arianna had done over the past decade, there wasn't much hope for the girl. Arianna had learned that she was a Petrova Doppleganger. She needed to protect her...even though she was a relation of Katherine's she didnt care...Stefan and Damon were her brothers and they loved Elena...and with what Arianna could tell Elena was nothing like Katherine.

She walked until she saw someone come out of the grill, and she watched as the figure walked towards her. He went to walk past but she stood in his way.

"Hey Jeremy" She said.

He looked around "Where did you go earlier? You vanished..."

"I know...I had to take care of something, sorry I didnt come tell you"

"It's cool I ended up meeting my sister and her boyfriend...and his brother"

"Ah, so you weren't alone then?"  
"No..."

"So..where you headed?"

"Home...my aunt Jenna called and said I'd to 'Get my ass back home' so"

"You want me to walk with you?"

"Um...you can if you want"

They started walking "So tell me Jeremy, what age are you?"

"Im 16" He said. "What age are you?"

"16"

"Aren't you here with parents?"

"Nope...my parent's died a long time ago"

"Who are you here with then?" He asked.

"Nobody..I came alone "

"Don't you stay with family?"

"I don't talk to my family"

"Why not?"

"We aren't exsactly the brady's" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"We had a falling out..years ago...which caused alot of hassel... but tonight was the first time I spoke to them since that night"

"What happened"

"Nothing...they said sorry...I said sorry and I left"

"Who's your family?"

"My two brothers"

"That it?" he asked. Arianna thought maybe he would've guessed who she was but he seemed clueless.

"Yup"  
"Hey..aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Arianna...but you can call me Ari"

"Well it was nice to finally get your name"

Arianna laughed and stopped beside him "See you around Jeremy"

"See you around"

He walked into his house and she smiled to herself turning but nearly banging into someone.

"Damon"

"Arianna"

"Are you following me?"

"Yes, to see if you were going to leave town" he said his eyebrows going up..something he did when he was lying.

"Thats a lie..you were coming to check up on Elena"

"How do you-"

"I know alot more than you think brother"

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"No..I don't recall you ever saying that...but you can't fool me Damon...Im alot smarter than I was back in 1864"

"You're my little sister.."

"That didn't mean anything to you then...and it doesn't mean anything to you now"

"It didn't mean anything to me? Are you serious? I loved you...I still do you're death ripped both me and Stefan apart"

She stared at him and shook her head "Don't Damon"

"Arianna..why don't you stay...just for a few days and then tell both me and Stefan if you think we haven't tried!"

She stared at him "Im not here to repair a broken relationship with my brother's that happened a centurey ago! because Im over it Damon..I got over it years ago...IM here to protect them!" She said pointing towards the Gilberts house.

"Why?"

"It's nothing to worry about right now..I'll tell you nearer the time"

"No..you'll tell me now"

Arianna's jaw locked and she ground her teeth together. "No"

"Okay..fine...but please...just come back to the boarding house..your room's still there...all we need is one week"

She went to argue "You said a few days"

"Please"

"One week Damon...thats it"

She stood for a minute before beginning to walk away "Where are you going?"

"To get food"

"What kind.."

"A bunny rabbit"

"I'll come too"

"God" She said turning rolling her eyes "Do you do this with Stefan?"

"No..Im just not wanting you to disappear because it seems like you're thinking about it..."

"I wasn't planning on it...But now that you mention it"

She ran, knowing her brother would chase her, she ran deep into the woods stopping and jumping up a tree, she watched as Damon stopped. This was something they all used to do until Katherine showed up.

"I know you're here somewhere Arianna"

She held her breath...not that she needed to breathe anyway. Damon vanished and then Arianna hit the cold damp ground. She grunted.

"Found you"

After a while they went back to the boarding house, Arianna stopped before going in staring around.

"What?" Damon asked.

She sighed and folded her arms "I don't know if I can..."

"Damon..who are you with?" Stefan's voice said as he reached the door.

He stared for a moment and Arianna stared back at him, unsure of what to say. It had always been Damon she'd had more in common with. His eyes searched hers for a moment and then he was infront of her staring down at her.

Without warning Stefan had embraced her in a hug, which caught Arianna completely off guard. But after a minute...she let her feelings for her brother control her and she hugged him back. Squeezing her eyes shut, maybe...just maybe she could forget about it.

When she pulled back Stefan was smiling, she gave him a quick smile back and then caught Damon staring. She ran over at him and stopped infront of him.

"I didn't forget about you" She said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Damon was the one to be caught off guard, but it was quicker than Arianna's response and he hugged her back.

"Lets get inside.." Stefan said.

They went inside and Arianna looked around properly this time, she moved things about as her brother's watched her, not sure if she was actually there...maybe just some mean trick?

"You can stop staring at me...Im not going anywhere...not yet"

"What do you mean not yet?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing in particular...I'll have to leave at some point?"  
"Why?"

"I have a friend in Georgia"

"Who's this friend?" Damon asked.

"His names Joshua...he's like a worlock or something.."

"So you'll leave for him?"

"No...I don't mean leave. Im here now..I don't plan on leaving anytime soon...just when I need help"

"Oh..." Stefan said.

Arianna rolled her eyes and she turned fiddling around with a book on the shelf.

"What have you been doing the past 165 years?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"It's more than I can say for you two...all you've done is fight..all because of some stupid bitch"

Damon went to snipe but Stefan butted in.

"Arianna, She may be a bitch but-"

"But what Stefan? Look what she did to us? Look what she did to you...look what she made you into...you two barley get along...you're either at each others throats or you're busy with Elena"

"What do you mean look what she did to US? SHe didn't turn you" Damon said.

"No, but if it wasn't for her Vampire's wouldn't have been in town...and none of us would have died"

"Im quite happy with my life" Damon said smugly.

"But no..you're not. I can see it everytime I look at you...both of you. You're both miserable...you fight all the time..you're not happy...do you REALLY think I haven't been keeping tabs on you the past centurey?"

"You've been keeping TABS on US?" Damon asked.

"You have a problem with that?"

Damon frowned "No.."

"Well then"

"Im only going to ask once..why didn't you come see us?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted too...I just couldn't"

"Why not?"

"I couldn't because I didn't want the burden of watching my brother's fight..when they shouldn't have been and even you know Damon..as much as you say you DONT want to ight him and make his eternal life miserable..you hate fighting with him..."

Stefan stared over at his brother, not sure what to say. Damon kept a blank face...

"I think we need rest" Arianna said.

"It's Eleven" Damon said.

"So...You might not like sleep Damon..but I do "

"How can you go out in the sunlight" Stefan asked.

"Emily...she gave me this before I left...she knew i'd been turned"

SHe showed them a bracelet, lapiz lazuli, like the brother's rings. She shoved her sleeve back down and folded her arms.

"Did you miss us?" Damon asked.

"What kind of idiotic question is that? Of course I did!" Arianna stated "Can we talk about it more tomorrow? IM tired and a bed sounds really good"

Stefan smiled and went up the stairs, leaving Arianna alone with Damon. Damon didn't know what to say..he just stared at her.

"Im not going anywhere Damon...I promise"

"You don't make promises"

"No..I don't BREAK promises..theres a difference"

"Thats your room ready"

She turned grabbing an old leather book and swung it between her fingers. "Mine"

And she disappeared, leaving Damon and Stefan alone. They looked at each other and smiled, she was back and not one person stood in the way of their relationship with their sister this time...


	4. Three

**Hey..it's been a while since I updated this story but here you go, and if you read The Good the Bad and The Damon (My other story) Then I will try to have it updated tomorrow. **

**Anyway here it is..**

**Chapter 3.**

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
_And climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future_  
_Like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that one day_  
_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
_Never one without the other we made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you_  
_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_  
_It's time to face the music_  
_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_  
_The one that got away_

_[Bridge:]_  
_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_  
_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_  
_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

**-JULY 1863- **

_The long black dress trailed behined her as she ran, her long brown curls bouncing, her laughter infectious, she ran behined one of the big oak trees, not to far from her home. She tried not laughing as hard as she was, but she couldn't help it. _

_"Miss Arianna...I do believe I will find you" His voice called. _

_She smiled, her heart racing, how she loved this boy. _

_She peeked around the tree and seen him, smiling, she hid again. But he grabbed her and hugged her close as they fell to the ground, howling with laughter. _

_"Can I ask? Arianna?" _

_"Of course" She said back. _

_"Why wont you marry me?" _

_Arianna sat up and smiled sweetly down at him "Samuel, we're only young, fifteen, and besides, my brother's wouldn't approve" _

_"Why not? don't you love me? " _

_Arianna bit her lip "Of course I love you, but we're still only young" _

_"I think we should run away together...to be happy, to be who we want to be" _

_"That would be a wonderful" Arianna laughed. _

_"Then why don't we?" _

_Arianna stared down at the handsome young boy. "Samuel-" _

_He sat up and touched her face "I love you, you love me, we could be happy together" _

_"But my fath-" _

_"Who cares what your father or your brothers think of you Arianna, we love each other, we might only be young but we will always be together!" _

_Arianna thought, not sure, but he was right. _

_"Think about it...we wouldn't need to take anything with us...we could just leave...I have money so we could start a new life somewhere else...who cares what people think" _

_"When?" _

_"Tonight...before sundown, I'll be over by wickery bridge waiting" _

_He stood, helping up Arianna as he did and kissed her gently. _

_"I'll see you tonight"  
SHe nodded and watched him walk away, her father and brothers, for that matter, did not like Samuel at all, said he was a trouble maker and would only break her heart. _

_Arianna rushed home, and ignored her brothers, who were giving her odd stares as she passed them, she ignored her father, who was busy anyway and went up into her room. She looked out, not seeing much, then her door opened and in walked Damon. _

_"Are you alright Arianna?" He asked. _

_It wasn't like Damon to ask her...that was Stefan's job. SHe smiled "Of course Damon, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"You seem awful flustered" He replied sitting down on her bed. _

_"I just feel a bit ill is all..." _

_He would feel betrayed if she ran away...Damon was much more demanding and over protective of her, Stefan was the same, just a little less nasty towards others. She sat next to Damon on the bed and smiled slightly...and then frowned. This would be the last time she ever saw him..._

_Later that night she told them she was going for a walk and she ended up at wickery bridge. Nobody was there...so she waited. _

_And waited..._

_And waited..._

_Until eventually it was way past midnight, Stefan and Damon were the ones to find her...cold, alone and broken, not that she showed it much. _

_Arianna never saw Samuel again..._

**-PRESENT-**

Arianna sat up on the bed, tired and feeling quite hungry. She got out of the bed and threw her clothes back on and walked down the stairs, after a few minutes of gathering the infromation around her, the door opened and then shut again. Arianna wondered if Stefan or Damon had gone out but then she saw her...before she ran at her and ripped her throat out, Arianna had to remind herself that this young girl infront of her was Elena Gilbert.

Elena froze, staring at her. "Yo-"

"I'm Arianna...it's nice to finally meet you Elena"

"How do you-"

"Elena?" Stefan's voice asked from behined Arianna. SHe turned to look at him and he wasn't there so she turned and seen him infront of Elena. "This is El-"

"I know who she is Stefan. I've been here longer than you think"

"I thought you said she was dead"

"I am...technically"

"What's going on?"

"Oh great we're all up.."

Arianna headed for the door before Damon blocked her way. "Where are you going?"

Arianna smiled at him " I need to go get my-"

"WHat?"

"For interuppting me I wont finish..now move"

"Aria- "

"Damon Im a big girl. I can handle myself...I wont be gone long...so move"

Damon hesitantly stepped out of the way and she opened the door, walking out into the bright sunlight...which hurt her eyes a bit. She walked to the town and ended up banging into Jeremy again.

"Hello Jeremy" She said with a grin.

"Ari...I didn't think I'd see you again"

"Well it's your lucky day isn't it...I just met your sister"

"How do you know my sister?" Jeremy asked confused.

"She was at the boarding house"

Jeremy gawked at her "Why were you at the boarding house?"

"Remember when I told you that I had brother's?"

Jeremy clicked onto it straight away "Stefan and Damon are-"

"My brother's...yep"

"So you're a v-"

"Vampire" She whispered. "Yes"

"But-"

"I wont hurt you Jeremy...or anyone else in the town...Im here to help"

"Right" He said sarcastically and then he galred at her "Like I'd believe that"

"Notice you're still alive...and DO NOT patronize me Jeremy Gilbert. If I wanted anyone dead I would have done it by now..."

SHe walked past him and then turned again "Oh and Jeremy, don't play games with me...I know you dated Anna"

Jeremy gawked at her as she turned and opened her car door, slamming it shut behined her.

She drove back to the boarding house and went in, seeing Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"I think you should introduce yourself" Stefan said.

"Why? SHe knows who I am"

"Arianna..."

She rolled her eyes and nodded "Fine"

"It's okay" Elena said.

"No no, Grumpy and grumpier want me to introduce myself so I will...Im Arianna ASalvatore...I died in 1864 like these two idiots...except I wasn't inlove with a total bitch...and now here I am...standing infront of you...okay? Good? Bye"

"Where are you going now?" Damon asked sighing.

"Just because I agreed to stay Damon doesn't mean I'll talk to you" She said with a smile and ran up into her room.

She read through her journal...that she'd picked out from the shelf the night before. Tears in her eyes as she read through the part about Samuel...she never found out why he didn't show that night...but she bet Stefan or Damon maybe both had something to do with it...which had started one of many problems between them.

Samuel was the one she loved, but he was the one that got away, the one she'd never ever forget...no matter how long she lived.

She stood, throwing it onto the bed. She didn't know what to do now...but quickly decided she'd go get something to eat...leaving her brothers and their girlfriend, and wanting to be alone for a while...


	5. Four

**Hey guy's I've been trying to figure out what to write for this chapter but I've got something…and it's Katherine Pierce…but you read the last chapter so you'll remember Samuel…well you're going to find out what happened to him.**

**if you go onto my profile you'll see Arianna's style but also the bracelet she wears and the dress she wears to the masquarade (dont know how you spell it)**

**I can't really remember the episode, so some of it will be completely made up.**

**Elena wont be getting kidnapped. **

**ARIANNA'S POV in this chapter. **

**Chapter 5. **

Was it really that hard for them to trust me? I wasn't going anywhere they didn't need to be watching me like I was a child. I huffed and twirled around on the stool in the kitchen, both were out so I decided I'd have a little drink.

I sauntered around and came across Damon's bourbon. I liked Bourbon. I smirked and picked it up, drinking it and in he came ruining the moment. He growled at me and snatched it from my hands.

"It's rude to snatch"

"You're under age. You shouldn't be drinking"

"Im one hundred and sixty four years old Damon now give me the damn bottle back"

"It's mine…find something else to drink"

"Fine" I snapped and went into the cupboard. "Here's a question"

"Go on" He said sitting down and raising his eyebrow at me.

"Why don't you trust me?"  
"We do, we just don't want you to run away from us"

I let out a dramatic sigh and flopped down next to him "I've told you, Damon I'm not going anywhere. I promised you"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, I crossed one of my legs over the other and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in love with Elena?" I asked.

He whirled round and glared at me "What business is it of yours?" He snapped.  
"Grouchy much? Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

He sighed and sat back down after pouring himself a glass of bourbon. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"You bored or is it just me?"

"Are you implying that I'm borning you Aria?"

"No. I was just saying. You two idiots have me on lockdown. You wont let me leave Im old enough to look after myself"

"That's not the point. You've tried to run off before"

I was confused "What?"

"You remember that kid Samuel"

My frown deepend "how did you-"

"Know about that?"

"Yes" I snapped.  
"A story for another time" He said standing again and trying to leave, I was infront of him

"I don't thinkso Damon Salvatore. Tell me Now"

"We were listening" He said with a shrug.

"I should rip your head off"

"Why? For listening"

"No because it's had something to do with you"

"What did?"

"Him not coming" I said.

"That's not true. We didn't know he wasn't going to show up…we loved you enough to let you make your own decisions…but when we found you, you were broken, cold and alone"

I huffed and shoved him out of my way and rolled over onto the couch. He was annoying me.

"There's the masquerade ball tonight" Damon said "I'd like it if you come"

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well because I don't have a date and it gets you out" He said.

"Um…sure"

"We're going to trap Katherine. And I thought maybe you would want to be there"

"Oh I will" I said.

-LATER-

I was sitting in the grill with Damon, who still wasn't letting me out of his sight. That's when we saw Jeremy, Elena and Stefan who came straight to us. I frowned at the sight of Jeremy and turned away, I didn't like his attitude when I'd told him who I was. So I was going to ignore him.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Yep" Damon said.  
"Aria?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah…sure" I mumbled not really paying attention.

"What's wrong with you now?" Damon snapped at me.

"Who said I would tell you…and even if I would it wouldn't be telling YOU with that attitude" I snapped back.

I stood from the stool and frowned "Can I please leave I'm uncomfortable" I said.  
"Well let's go then" Damon said standing.  
"Are you friggin kidding me Damon? I'm hungry and am capable of getting it myself"

"Ari-" Stefan began.

"I could go with her "Jeremy said.

I looked at him and folded my arms "I'm sorry but I don't need a little boy for an escort"

He shrugged "It saves them annoying you"

"True"

"No" Damon said.

"Damon-" I began.

"We should let her…maybe Jeremy could show her aound after"

"I know my way around Stefan" I said.

He shook his head and Damon grunted.

"Fine but bring her back"

I narrowed my eyes and punched his arm "Shut up you idiot" I snapped and walked away from them, Jeremy behind me.

**-LATER- **

I guess Jeremy wasn't so bad after all...He'd shown me around, even though I knew where I was going. People stared at us as if we were weird but I ignore them, or drew them dirty looks...that was...what I called Damon's side of me. When it came to people I liked thats when I acted like Stefan.

"So are you going tonight?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yep"

"You're gonna help get rid-"

"Of the evil slut vampire. Yes. Yes I am" I said nodding.

Jeremy laughed and we stopped outside his house.

"Well I'll probably see you there"

"Yes Jeremy, you will" I nodded.

I smiled at him before turning and walking towards the woods...heading straight for the boarding house.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVD**

I walked into the room, with my dress, my mask and my heels on. I smirked when I saw my brother's faces.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you forget you're only supposed to be sixteen" Stefan said.  
"It's too revealing take it off" Damon snapped.

"Drop dead" I smirked "Oh no wait..."

I fixed myself and walked past them and turned realising they weren't behined me.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to get rid of this bitch?"

The finally followed me.

When we got there, I got stares, I smirked tomyself. _Way to get attention. _

I stood with Damon until he disappeared, then went to go find Jeremy, finding him with Bonnie and Elena, Elena seemed to be in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know!"

"Katherine! She's linked to Katherine get them to stop NOW!" Bonnie said.

I turned and ran into the Lockwood's house, Jeremy behined me and went up into the room...completely forgetting that it was spelled so we couldn't get out. Stefan had Katherine in some sort of head lock on the ground and Damon was pointing a stake at her.

"Stop! STOP!" I shouted "You're hurting Elena everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena" I said.

They both stared at me and I took the mask off.

"Well Hello Arianna" Katherine said "Aren't you beautiful young lady"

"Shut up" I snapped.

"Ouch that hurt"

"You linked Elena to you...bitch" I said.

"And now you're in here with us" She said with a smile. "Stuck like a mouse in a trap"

I grunted and moved back, flinging the mask across onto the couch.

"You three think you're the only ones with a witch on your hands?" She said. "Wrong. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch"

"Jeremy go make sure Elena is okay!" Stefan said. "Go"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena's okay" SHe said "Just a little bit more pressure"

She ran the stake across her hand and I moved forward, snatching it from her. I didn't know Elena very well but I knew that Stefan...and unfortunetly Damon too, loved her.

She found another stake and picked it up "This is really gonna hurt" She said and went to drive it into her stomach.

"Wait!" Damon snapped.

She looked up, a smug look on her face and Damon made a face at her. She sat down and crossed her leg over.

"Okay" She said "So how about that moonstone"

I sighed and moved over towards the door, putting my hand up against the invisible barrier. I rolled my eyes when Katherine started talking.

"The four of us together..just like old times...the brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough..and the girl who who didn't like me at all"

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself" Damon said with a smirk.

I turned, a huge grin on my face.

"What happened to you Damon? you used to be so sweet and polite" She said.

"Oh that Damon died A LONG time ago"

"Good. He was a bore"

Even I had to smirk at that. Damon wanted so badly just to kill her...I could see it all over his face.

"Oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other" Stefan said.

"Where's the moonstone?" SHe asked.

"What do you want with it?" I asked.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?"

"Just like you did" I snapped and pressed my hand against the barrier again.

"That was really desperate Katherine, don't you think we can see right through you?" Stefan said.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her attempts.

"Oh stop it" Stefan said.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She said getting up, her eyes met mine and I frowned. How I hated this bitch. She was so lucky she was linked to Elena. "Come on Stefan that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead...kill me...or better yet...kiss me Damon, she'll feel that too"

"Why a werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"Hold on" Katherine said. "Arianna?"

"Urgh" I snapped "What?"

I turned to look at her and she smiled at me.

"You remember Samuel...don't you?"

I raised my eyebrows and my breath caught, I saw both my brother's freeze.

"You remember him? Right?"

"What about him?" I growled.

"Stefan and Damon have keeping secrets from you..." She said in a sing song voice.

"What?" I asked.

Neither of them looked at me, just glared at Katherine.

"They-" Katherine began.

"Shut up!" Damon growled at her.

"No. Let her talk" I snapped at him. "What are they hiding?"

I didnt believe her...she was just trying to get a rise from one of us...and by the looks of it her target was me.

"After you...died they told me when you were fifteen you planned on running away"

My intrest was peeked. How did they know this?

"And how would they know that?" I asked.

"Because they were eavedropping" Katherine said.

I looked from Stefan to Damon, who both had guilty looks on their faces, I narrowed my eyes.  
"Go on"

"And when you went home...they came up with a plan...isn't that right boys?" She said with a grin.

I ignored them and payed attention to only her.

"And when Damon left after your room...they told your father"

I Held my breath again. I was going to kill someone.

"And they went to Wickery bridge...where Samuel was standing...he hadn't left, he'd waited there for you...and they threatened him...didnt you? Guisseppie was the worst obviously, his only daughter going to run away..."

"Just get to the point" I snapped. She smiled at me.

"They...killed him" She grinned.

If my heart was beating it would have stopped. I froze, not wanting to look away from Katherine's smile.

"You're a liar" I said.

"Ask them...isn't it true Damon? Stefan?"

It seemed really unlikely that Stefan had any involvment...but when I looked at him, the look on his face...I looked from him to Damon, who's facial expression was worse. It would have broken me...in fact I think it did. I wanted to crumple to the floor and die right there and then. I turned away from the three of them and faced the door.

Nobody said anything to me, or even spoke to me. They continued their conversating that I had tuned out of...I didn't want to be in the same room as them...I felt sick...me? Yes I felt sick! I trusted them...And to think I was going to let them back in after what they had done to me. _  
_

Just then Damon was beside me, and I let out a growl and moved away from him. He tried his best to ignore me by asking where the witch was. He and Stefan finally found out something about the stupid moonstone...that I didn't much care about.

All of a sudden Damon had her pinned to the wall and Stefan told him to stop, he let her go and she walked and stood infront of Stefan.  
"How are you feeling Arianna?" She asked smugly.

"Shut. Up. Before I kill you. I don't care about Elena. I'll happily do it"

She smiled and my brothers gawked at me.

"Katherine" A voice said.

We all turned to see a woman with milky choclate skin standing, the moonstone in her hands. "The spell's been lifted you're free to leave"

"Thank god" She said. I hated her. But I knew how she felt.

"Once I hand this over. My debt to you is done"  
"Done" Katherine said.

"I owe you nothing"

"I said done. Give it"

"I wouldn't do that"

She put it in Katherine's hand, who began to smirk but then started choking. I would enjoy watching this. It was a shame it wasn't happining to other people in the room...

"You should've told me another witch was involved" She said. "She's a Bennett Witch Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that"

"Wait!" Stefan said "Elena"

I rolled my eyes "Elena's fine. She'll heel qucikly Bonnie's with her"

Katherine was choking as she lay on the floor...I felt no sympathy towards her.

"I apologize for my involvment" She said and turned walking away.

No was my chance. If I didn't leave now they would hound me...and I wouldn't be able to get away.

They looked at each other and then at me, I glared slightly.

"Bye" I snapped.

And ran ignoring their please for me to wait.

I went into the boarding house, I hadn't even left them five minutes ago...they both knew how I'd felt about Samuel...how much I loved him...I took my heels off and launched them across the room. I ran upstairs and went into the room Stefan had sorted for me and I looked around, glaring slightly at everything in sight.

And that's when it happened. I broke down and started trashing everything, flinging things around the room, I ended up smashing the vase, the lamp and the window. The room was now a mess, broken shards of glass everywhere, books ripped up, ripped to shreds, the bed was tipped over. How could they do that to me? I hated them...I hated them so much.

I sank to the floor, cutting my legs as I did so...and let it out, let it all out.

**THIRD PERSON POV. **

Damon and Stefan got back, in hope that she was still there..so they could apologize. They went in, and could hear smashing, they looked at each other and ran up to the room. They stared at her, and she turned, glaring at them, pure hatred in her eyes, the cuts on her legs were visible, but they'd heel.

"Aria-" Damon began.  
"DONT. TALK TO ME" She growled. And in Anger she threw something at Damon's head.

"You don't understand-" Stefan tried.

"No. You don't understand"

"He was just going to hurt yoU" Damon snapped. She threw something again at him and he moved, just in time.

"I loved him" She said. "NOT ONCE did I try to break you up with her? AND YOU KILLED HIM!" SHe screamed. This time she threw something at Stefan. She was breathing heavily, anger had consumed her and when anger consumed a vampire...it took a while to ger rid of it.

"Arianna you-"

"You better watch your girlfriends back. Because the first thing I'm going to do when you aren't paying any attention is kill her"

THey stared at her, in complete shock, and then she smiled, a large evil grin on her face.

"Infact, no I wont"

Stefan let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll turn her"

"No you wont" Damon said moving forward.

After two seconds she had kicked Stefan across the room and had Damon pinned to the wall. Stefan was that shocked her couldn't move.

"You wont be able to stop me...what are you gonna do? Stake me?" She laughed. "And you better be ready to cover up your tracks too...because theres going to be ALOT of animal attacks"

And with that she was gone, Damon rubbed his neck, his eyes wide as he looked over at Stefan.

"We need to find her" Stefan said.  
"You think?" Damon snapped.

He looked around the room, seeing how much anger his little sister had...how much had she actually held in over the years?

Arianna sauntered around the highway, broken and alone. She lay down on the ground and stared up at the night sky, and felt rain droplets on her head. SHe smiled slightly and then heard a car...she turned her head as it stopped infront of her and a young man got out. This was the part she hated...but she had to...she needed it.

"Miss?" He asked "Are you alright?"

"No..Im lost" She mumbled.  
"I'll go call help" He said and as he turned, Arianna was infront of him, smiling. Her pupils dialted.

"You wont go anywhere. You wont be scared...only one drink and you can go" She lied.

He nodded, and stood still and she bit into his neck, the blood being too good to stop.

"ARIANNA!" A voice shouted.

The boy fell to the ground in a heap, weakened but not dead, she turned, seeing Damon and Stefan, blood round about her lips.

"Stay back" She said.

"You're our sister"

"I MEAN IT" She growled.

But they didn't listen to her...they wouldn't get hurt if they would just listen, Damon was in front of her and Arianna snapped again,shoving him hard and he went into the car wind sheild. She smiled and looked at Stefan, who stared back at her. Damon got up and grunted slightly, standing next to Stefan again.

"I told you to stay back" She said.

"We can't have you doing this" Stefan said calmly.

She mocked a pout and tilted her head. "You can't stop me"

Damon watched her carefully and she picked up the boy, her hands around his neck.

"If you take another move, I'll break his neck"

"You have humanity" Stefan said to her.

She laughed, but it wasn't her laugh. "You're wrong"

"We know deep down that you hate us for what we did...but what we did was the right thing and we know you'll do the right thing too"

She smirked "You think wrong"

Damon saw it, the switch had been shut off in her, she'd turned it all off...she she didn't care and before they seen it they heard it, the sickening snap, the boy was now dead and she tilted her head. ALl of them were drenched with the rain.

"LIke I said. You can't stop me"

And she moved back. Stefan ran over to the young boy, but he was dead he looked up at Damon, who was scowling around him, his eyes darting everywhere. She was gone for a second and then back again. Damon went over to Stefan, who stood up and frowned at his sister.

"You're really going to do this"

"Yup" She popped the P.

Damon went to run at her and she stuck the stake in his gut. "Now Now Damy, lets not get hasty" She growled in his ear. SHe shoved him back and he fell, landing on his back. Damon grunted in pain.

"I'll see you sooner than you think"

And with that she was gone...


	6. Five

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It's good that you're enjoying my story, and here's chapter 5. So, what did you think about Chapter 4? Poor Aria huh? Oh well its fine ****J it'll all be fine! **

**Oh, OH, OH! There's a surprise in there for ya! **

**Chapter 5. **

The first place the Salvatore's went was Elena's house; they didn't chap, just got in the window. They stood and waited for her to come into the room and she jumped when she did. Stefan sighed with relief but Damon stood with a blank look on his face, both brothers still soaking wet. Elena glanced at the both of them before shutting her door, unaware that Jeremy was standing listening.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's out sister" Stefan said "She's...switched it off"

"Switched what off?" Elena asked.

"Her humanity" Damon answered simply.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"We did something...she found out, she shouldn't have found out, she's gone on a rampage and wants to kill you" Damon said simply with a shrug.

"Why does she want to kill me?" Elena asked, frantically.

"Because, we did something back in 1863 that we shouldn't have done and she wants to get even" Damon answered.

"What did you do?" Elena asked folding her arms across her chest.

"We killed her boyfriend" Damon nodded.

"Why?" Elena asked gobsmacked.

"Because it was the right thing to do" Damon said.

"The right thing to do...why?"

"Because he was gonna hurt her, and we didn't want that" Stefan said shaking his head "it was the right thing to do"

"And she found out how?" Elena asked.

"Katherine knew about it, because we told her after Aria died" Stefan said "And now...Aria knows"

"What was she going to do that it was the right thing to kill someone?" Elena asked.

"She was going to run away" Stefan said.

"And you...killed him because she was going to run away?"

"Yep" Damon answered looking out the window "I honestly don't see the problem with it...the kid was an ass"

"But she loved him didn't she?" Elena said "When it's real you can't walk away"

Stefan stared at Elena, it was the same as Lexi had told her, he nodded "Yeah, it's 145 years too late"

"Can't you apologize?" She asked.

"No, no we can't, we've tried...she killed someone" Stefan said.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Someone coming into the town, or leaving it...she just...killed him" Damon said "Because she can't let go"

"She can't let go?" Elena demanded "You killed someone"

"Yeah, a hundred and forty five years ago...we were human and stupid and we didn't mean it because we wanted the best for her, she didn't deserve to be left in Europe somewhere, where we couldn't find her, because we never would've found her" Damon said.

Jeremy was standing out in the hall, listening to everything they were saying or arguing about. He frowned; maybe he could get her to reconsider, change her mind about hurting Elena. He quietly went downstairs, threw on his shoes and jacket and left the house.

He down the street and headed for the town square "You know it's not safe to be out this late, especially not with a psychotic revenge seeking vampire on the loose"

Jeremy turned to see her, still in the dress she'd been wearing earlier, only now she was soaking wet.

"Hey, um-"

"Why are you looking for me Jeremy?" She asked folding her arms.

"For you to reconsider"

"Reconsider what?"

"Killing Elena"

She laughed and then put her hands to her hips "What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"I-I honestly don't know but please, I need my sister" He said almost begging.

"I wasn't going to kill her" She said folding her arms again.

"W-What?" Jeremy asked.

"I lied" She said "I just wanted them to think about how painful it is to lose someone you love, especially if it's a family member that does it"

"I heard what they did to that boy you loved" Jeremy said "I know how it feels, Stefan killed Vicki, I don't remember it but I read Elena's diary, Damon compelled me to forget"

"I Know" She said nodding "I heard"

"So you're not really going to kill her" Jeremy said.

"No" She answered simply "That would be sinking to their level, now wouldn't it?"

Jeremy stared at her and then nodded quickly "Um-"

"You should go home" She said "You don't want Elena worrying about you"

"I'm fine-"He began.

"Listen, just go home before they come looking for you, because I'll drag you home"

"Have you really switched off your emotions?"

"No" She said "I feel and it sucks, and I don't want to feel, I want it gone, but if I switch off my emotions, I'll kill someone"

"You already did"

"Yeah, that doesn't count" She said shaking her head "I did that in the heat of the moment, I wouldn't have done it if they hadn't followed me, I just had to get a point across"

"So you killed someone" Jeremy said.

She frowned "I feel bad enough about it Gilbert, don't make me feel worse"

She went to walk past him but she stopped beside him and put her hand out. Jeremy, a little confused, did the same. She put a bracelet in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Give it to Stefan" She said nodding and then she was gone.

Jeremy walked back to the house and went in, seeing Elena panicking. She grabbed him into a hug.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

He looked past her, seeing Stefan and Damon and then frowned "I went out for a walk"

"Why?" Elena aksed.

"I needed air" He lied.

"That's what window's were made for" Damon replied snarkly.

"I met Ari" He said shrugging "I thought if I talked to her she'd reconsider..."

"But she didn't huh?"

"No, she was never gonna kill Elena in the first place" Jeremy said.

They all stared at him "What?" Elena asked.

"She wasn't going to do it, she just wanted the idea of Elena being dead to swim in your heads, so you know what it feels like, even if it's not real"

Stefan and Damon looked at each other "What else did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She hasn't switched off her emotions either, she feels bad about killing that boy but...she said she wouldn't have had to if you hadn't followed her, and she was just trying to get a point across" Jeremy said.

"Anything else?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, she told me to give you this" He said and put his hand out and Stefan took the bracelet from him.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

" Bracelet" Damon said.

"I can see that Damon" Elena sighed.

"Did she say why she wanted you to give me this?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, she said it'll be over"

"What will?" Elena asked.

"Her" Stefan said and he looked at Damon "It's her daylight bracelet"

"She's gonna kill herself?" Jeremy asked.

"looks like it" Damon said.

"Come on" Stefan said "We need to find her before she does something stupid"

"Too late brother" Damon said following Stefan from the house.

"Come on" Elena said grabbing her coat.  
"What? Where?"

"We need to help them find her, they just got her back" Elena said.

Jeremy nodded "Ok"

-LATER-

Arianna was in the boarding house, writing out her letter, her goodbye. She but her lip as she wrote it out messily, but that had something to do with her being drunk. She then heard mumbling and talking, so she stood and placed the letter next to the newly bought bottle of bourbon and the a leather book and she ran.

She ran until she knew they wouldn't find her, where they wouldn't save her and when she sat down her fingers traced the necklace that sat around her neck. She frowned and then watched as the sun began to come up, and finally the smile met her lips.

But then she didn't see anything anymore...

Damon picked her up, he couldn't let her die, and he ran back to the boarding house and put her on the couch, placing the bracelet back on her wrist before picking her up again.

"Did you find her?" Stefan's voice asked.

"Yep" Damon said placing her in the cellar. She wasn't gonna get out until she realised that they weren't gonna let her die.

Stefan was standing beside him, and then she began to move and she sat up, grunting.

"What-" She began but the looked through the bars at them "Huh"

"We're not gonna let you die"

"That's a shame" She said folding her arms.

"You're in here until you're off of your suicide binge" Damon said.

"I'll get out" She said standing "If it's the last thing I do, I'll get out"

"No you won't not unless we let you out" Stefan said.

"You've spent 145 years without me, you don't need me" She said.

"We need you, here with us. Ok? Is that so hard to ask?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, it is Stefan" She snapped "I don't want to be here anymore"

"Well that's tough then isn't it?" Damon smirked "Cause you're not dying"

"You can't keep me in here forever, I'll desiccate" She said.

"We're willing to give you blood if you promise not to do anything stupid" Stefan said.

She frowned and sat on the floor again "I'll get out eventually"

"Yeah, and then hopefully you don't have a death wish" Damon said. "Come on Stefan"

They left Arianna alone "You can't leave me in here!" She cried "I should be able to make my own decisions"

They didn't answer because they had left her, she looked around for any sort of salvation, but nothing, nothing she could find. She sat against the wall and closed her eyes, maybe a sleep would make her feel better...


	7. six

**God guy's it's been ages since I updated this story :S Sorry, thank you to who reviewed on the last chapter, here's chapter 7. Laptop was broken for a while there..but it's back :P **

**Chapter 7. **

Arianna sighed as she looked around the cellar "You gonna let me out yet?" She asked hearing movement from the doorway.

"Not yet Ari" Stefan said.

"I've been in here for three weeks Stefan...I need a shower and new clothes"

"I can't let you out..not yet"

"Urgh" She groaned and sped over to the door holding the bars with her fingers. "I told you yesterday and the day before and the day before that..I've been telling you for a week...I'm not going to kill myself anymore"

"How are we supposed to believe that?"

"Stefan" She whined. "Please"

"Not until we're sure"

"And how sure do you have to be?"

"Very sure" A voice said.

She narrowed her brown eyes at him "Damon"

"We can't let you out until we're sure enough"

"This isn't about me trying to kill myself is it?" She asked "This is in case I try to kill Elena"

"No it isn't"

"Don't lie!" She screeched causing both of them to flinch. "Everything is about Elena and if it's not Elena it's Katherine always has been"

She gave the two of her brother's a heated glare and folded her arms "If I wanted to kill Elena I would have but I didn't"

"That's not why you're in there Ari"

"Yeah, ok...I'll get out"

"No you won't"

"I will" She said "I do have a phone"

"What?" Stefan asked.

She pulled a phone out from her bra and smirked waving it in front of the two of them "See"

"Why didn't you use that before?"

"I wanted to see if you would let me out...but you won't...so I'll get someone else to let me out"

"Who?" Damon scoffed.

"You don't want to know...so let me out before I have to extreme measures" Arianna huffed.

The two looked at each other before looking back at her "No"

She growled and then kicked the steel door. "I need a shower...I feel dirty"

"You're just gonna have to keep feeling dirty until we decide to let you out"

"As soon as I get out I'm leaving"

"That just makes us keep you in longer" Damon said with a shrug.

"You can't stop me from leaving. You got Katherine...I get to leave...I am not coming between you two idiots and the doppelganger..no chance, Last time I did I got killed"

"See ya later" Damon said "Come on Stefan"

"let me out!" She screamed as they walked away ignoring her cried.

She sighed frustrated before slamming her back against the door and sliding down it. She rubbed her forehead with her hands and bit her lip, she needed out of here she might be a vampire but small spaces scared her, they always had done. She got up and moved over to the wall.

After a few hours she heard movement from the door and sighed "Come back to gloat some more?" She demanded.

"Ari?" A voice asked.

"Jeremy?" She asked speeding to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Elena but nobody's here...I came down here just in case they were in here"

Arianna sighed and gave a weak smile "You're lying"

He smiled slightly "I know...I just they mentioned you'd been dying to get out...they don't know I'm here" He said and he fiddled with the door and opened it.

"You're letting me out?" She asked.

"Yeah" he laughed lightly and she took a few slow steps out of the cellar and she grinned widley.

She quickly pulled Jeremy's face down to her's and kissed him "Thank you Jeremy, you have no idea how dirty I feel"

He laughed "You're welcome" the two walked up the stairs and out into the living room.

"You better go...before they get back...Damon will rip your head"

"Wouldn't be the first time he's killed me"

"What?"

"he killed me before"

Ari eyed him "But...you're..."

"This" he said showing her his ring.

"Ah, the Gilbert ring" She said "You better watch how much you use that...drives people crazy"

He laughed "I better go"

"Bye Jeremy"

Ari ran up the bathroom and flung the door open and eyed the shower "Ohhh how I missed you" She said and stripped her dirty clothes off. She got in and let the hot water run over pale skin and smiled widely. "This is great!" She squealed happily and whirled around. She got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around her and went into her, what she thought was still going to be trashed, room to find that everything had been fixed and put back. Stefan.

She pulled the drawers open and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, her green shirt and her flats, oh how good it felt to be in new clothes. She went down to the celler to get a blood bag and went back up the stairs, waiting on her brother's getting back, drinking the blood bag quickly.

After ten minutes the door opened, revealing Stefan, Elena and Damon, the three of them froze at the sight of her.

"Told you I'd get out" She scoffed with a grin wiping the blood from her lips.

"Who let you out" Damon demanded.

SHe stood up and kicked the rug straight with her foot "Two words" She said. "Baby Gilbert"

"Jeremy let you out?" Elena asked.

"Yup" She said popping the P.

Damon and Stefan galnced at each other and then ran at her but she moved out of the way, standing next to Elena "Don't be stupid" The froze and she looked to Elena "Hi Elena"

"Uh...hi" Elena said a little baffled.

Ari smirked and folded her arms she could tell that her brother's were on the edge because she was right next to Elena and it would be really easy to kill her but she wasn't going to do that.

"How is Katherine?" She asked "Think I might pay her a visit...gloat a little"

"Last time you were anywhere near Katherine you said you'd kill her" Stefan said.

"So?" She asked with a shrug "I want to gloat"

Elena was uncomfertable and Arianna noticed it.

"If I was going to kill you Elena you'd be on the floor...so relax" She scoffed, Elena's eyes looked at everything but her, causing Ari to roll her eyes. "Stefan shouldn't you be at school?" She scoffed.

Stefan stared at her and she raised her eyebrows "Uh.." he began.

"Whatever" Arianna rolled her eyes.  
"Do you know someone called Rose?" Elena asked her before she could take off.

"Uh..you're gonna have to be a little bit more specific Elena"

"Short hair, pixie kind of style" Damon said "English accent"

Ari froze and stared at them but then compozed herself "No"

"You hesitated" Stefan said.

"No I didn't"

"Do you know her?" Elena asked.

"Why?" She asked folding her arms.

"Well she says she knows you" Damon said rasing his eyebrows at his sister.

"I do know her" A voice said from behind the two girls.

Arianna's widened and she turned to see the woman in the doorway, eyeing her carefully.

"It's good to see you Arianna...and I'm a little hurt that you would deny knowing me"

Arianna scoffed "Why wouldn't I?"

"Something we should know?" Damon asked.

"No" Rose said shaking her head "Well...first and last time we met she tried putting a stake in my heart"

Arianna smirked slightly and she shrugged "You tried to stop me from killing another vampire...he would've gotten us caught"

"he was my friend"

"So?" Arianna scoffed.

"Wait..you tried to stake who?"

"Trevor" Rose said.

"How is Trevor" Arianna asked with a tone of "I don't care"

"dead" She said.  
"I'd say I feel sorry for you Rose...but honestly? I don't"

"I think you're forgetting how old I am" Rose sneered.

Arianna's eyes flashed angrily at the brunette in front of her "And what are you gonna do granmaw?"

Rose growled at her. "Okay...okay that's enough" Damon said. "We can clearly state that neither of you like each other"

"No shit sherlock" Arianna said not looking at him, she didn't take her eyes of Rose who kept hr eyes on her. "Why are you here?"

"To protect the doppelganger from klaus"

"She can't be protected forever" Arianna said shrugging "he'll find her eventually"

"You know Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Not personally..met him once"

"Did you know Elijah?" Elena asked.

That was when Arianna looked over at her and she tilted her head, not saying anything.

"You did didn't you? You met Elijah" Rose said. "I mean words spreads"

Her eyes then darted back to Rose and she narrowed them at the vampire.

"Word spreads?" Stefan asked.

"She's been with Elijah for a while...haven't you?"

Arianna didn't say anything just stared at her and then folded her arms. "Yeah..what's your point?"

"He's dead" Damon said.

Arianna froze "What?"

"We killed him" Stefan said.

"Why?"

"He tried to take Elena to Klaus"

Arianna eyed her brother's and snorted "Klaus? He wasn't with Klaus!"

"That because you were whoring it around with him" Rose scoffed.

Arianna's eyes flashed dangerously and they changed and She ran at Rose, pinning her underneath her, the two hissed at each other before Arianna was picked up roughly by Damon and shoved back. It was then that she realized what was going on between the two of them, just by the way he helped her up.

"So you and Elijah?" Damon snorted looking over at his sister.

"No...he helped me because I needed help!" She snapped eyeing him "He was my friend" Damon stared back at her and she glared at him and then at Rose "You shouldn't make assumptions...comsidering you're whoring it with my idiot of a brother"

Damon froze slightly and then glared at her folding his arms, but didn't deny anything. Rose looked down slightly a strange expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for the way it sounded...you just know how to make someone angry" Rose said.

"Please...I don't need your apologies" Arianna scoffed "I don't need anything from any of you"

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

Arianna ignored him and she went to walk past the two of them and Damon grabbed her arm, she growled and snapped her arm away from his touch "Don't touch me" He stared at her surprised "You and Stefan haven't changed at all, slobbering over someone who's only going to screw you both over and you're still the most pathetic creatures to ever walk the earth" She snapped and walked out of the house and into the sunlight.

She saw her car sitting in the driveway and she grinned "Oh baby I've missed you" She said and she sped over to it, running her hand along to the hood. "Least I have you" She muttered. She slinked into the driver's seat and smiled, this felt good. Her and her baby. She started it and pulled away from the boarding house, it would be a while before she even thought of going back.

"Why did I even come back here?" She scoffed as she drove through the town, heading out of it. "Where am I even going?" Georgia. Joshua. She smiled, it had been a few years since she'd seen her friend.

* * *

Arianna drove for hours, and finally got to Georgia, ignoring the phonecalls from her brother's. She pulled up outside the abandoned house and went to the door. She chapped and after a minute, a man with blonde hair and bright green eyes opened the door and smiled at her.

"Ari!" he said and the two pulled into a hug.

"It's good to see you Josh"

"Come on in" He said.  
She entered the house and the two went into the living room.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks"

"I've been locked up" She said with a shrug.

"Why? and by whom?"

"My brother's and because I tried to kill myself" She said with a shrug "I would've come to my senses"

"Ah" he laughed "So you finally spoke to them huh?"

"Yeah" She said with a shrug "I did"

"Well.." he noticed the pained expression on her face "What's wrong/"

"They haven't changed" She said "They're the same but worse...now it's with the doppelganger...Joshua I don't know why I went back there...it was stupid to think that they'd changed any"

"It's not your fault for hoping now Ari is it?"

She bit her lip and clasped her hands together.

"Listen, you can stay here...for as long as you like" Josh said "You know fine well you're always welcome"

"I know"

"Elijah stopped by yesterday"

"What?" she asked

"Elijah"

"He's alive?"

"Yes...why?"

"They told they killed him"

"Your brother's were the ones he was talking about?"

"He's not dead?" She asked.

"no..Originals can't be killed"

"Oh thank god for that" She said shaking her head "Did he say where he was going?"

"Mystic Falls...to get the doppelganger"

Arianna stood up and nodded "I better go see him then"

Joshua smiled "Call me when you get back"

"I will" She grinned and hugged him quickly before leaving and rushing out to her car.

Elijah had been like a brother for the past fifty years, and when Rose had said she'd been having sex with him she was appauled. Now she was happy to hear that he wasn't actually dead. She began driving back to Mystic Falls, her foot on the gas. She couldn't wait to see him, the one person she could actually count on.


End file.
